Fate
by crimsonscorpion
Summary: [Seiftis] Quistis falls into a deep despair to the point of taking her own life... At her last breath she is saved by an unexpected person... R&R please...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or Squaresoft!

**A/N: **this is my first FFVIII fic… I hope you guys would review so I'll know if I should continue it… thanks! Anyway this fic starts in Quistis' POV…

**Fate by Crimson Scorpion**

**Chapter I: Shattered Angel **

Rain Splattered against the glass windows as I just sat there on the floor of my room staring blindly at the shattered picture frame Selphie had given me last year as a gift. My vision became more blurred as more tears fell from my eyes… my body shuddered with every tear I shed… I thought my heart had become numb but the pain that gripped my heart so tightly was so painful… I wiped my eyes to clear my vision and I touched the picture beneath the shards of glass…

Why? I don't want to be alone… why do you keep pushing me away?

I looked at each person in the picture… Zell and Selphie were arm to arm with those never failing smiles… Irvine stood behind them holding up two fingers behind Zell and Selphie's head… then there was Squall… somehow he was smiling… why wouldn't he? Rinoa was sitting beside him her arms wrapped around his right arm with her tongue held out towards the camera… It was as if she was tormenting me that she had Squall… I felt a fresh wave of tears flow down my cheeks… Squall never gave me a chance… He never even smiled at me… He just pushed me away… I rested my eyes on myself on the picture… standing in the far right almost as if I wasn't part of it…

Damn you! Damn Everyone...

I pounded my fists on the carpeted floor in frustration… I was so alone… I'm afraid to be by myself… As I pounded my fists on the floor I felt a piece of glass cut my left palm… It was bleeding…

Squall… please help me… I'm losing control over myself… I know you wouldn't hear my voice… but I wanted you to be here with me… I know you would never love me like I have loved you… But I wanted to at least know if you ever cared for me at all…

I shook my head at my foolish thoughts… Of course he wouldn't care… he never will…

I picked up a large piece of the shattered glass… My hands shook violently as I contemplated on what I was about to do… It was an unforgivable act… but to fade away from this world was what my heart wanted… It's not like it would make any difference… I was already forgotten…

I took one last look at the photograph then I brought the sharp glass against my wrists and slashed the flow of blood that kept me alive… I looked at the ochre fitted carpet as it turned crimson red as blood dropped continuously…

I felt my life slowly draining away as I continued to lose more blood… I fell on my back as my head started to spin…

I was dying… but a part of me wanted to be saved… But I knew that wasn't possible now…

My eyes fluttered shut and I could hear the rain fall harder against the windows… It almost felt like the sky was mourning for me…

I'm sorry matron… I'm a failure… I've become so weak…

(Quistis gasps)

I clutched my chest as I felt my breath turning into short gasps…

Squall… Goodbye…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I was just walking around Balamb garden after that little SeeD ball they celebrate every year… It's a really stupid event if you ask me…

(Faint sound of glass breaking)

What the…? I raised an eyebrow as I looked at where the sound had come from… I didn't even realize I had already reached the dormitories… The sound had come from Trepe's room…

I decided to ignore it… I was about to pass her room when I heard a faint sound of her sobs… Trepe actually cried? I shook my head… who would have thought the strong instructor was capable of such weakness… I just stood there outside in front of her door listening to her muffled cries…

I frowned as it suddenly ceased… I waited for a few more minutes… nothing… pure silence…

She had probably gone to sleep… but… my instincts told me there was something wrong… I don't know… something just didn't feel right…

I knocked softly on her door to make sure she was alright…

No answer…

Damn you Trepe just open the door… You're making me nervous…

I knocked louder this time… still no answer…

Something was definitely wrong… Trepe was always alert and she would have heard my knocks by now…

Let's just hope my instincts are right… well here goes nothing…

I pulled my Hyperion from my side and hacked the electronic metal doors… When I finished hacking at the last remnants of her door I entered her room…

I glanced around the room looking for her… I walked near the large windows and found her lying there on the floor in a fetal position…

Trepe!

I ran to her side and that was just the time I noticed her slashed wrists…

Damn you Trepe! What do you think you were doing!

I knew it was no use speaking to her because she was already unconscious… more like half dead…

I checked for a pulse… there was still a faint skip of her pulse…

I took her fragile body in my arms and ran to the Infirmary like my own life depended on it …

I would never forgive myself if Quistis died here in my arms…

Quistis…

**End of chapter 1…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **that's it for the first chapter… please R&R! Thank you very much!


End file.
